Mekashi: The Other Side
by xXMetal-MekashiXx
Summary: The story of how Mekashi became Mekashi. The events that create her, the events that unleash her, the events that drive a girl into becoming a psychotic monster who we know as Mekashi.


_**This story is my first major story that I've gotten far in. I was inspired by Elfen Lied and Higurashi(yes both Anime xD) and the Jeff the Killer creepypasta. This story involves me and my boyfriend(Gerard Way in here too...shhhh) I created myself a psychotic form long ago and this story is based on that whole story. Check out my DevinatART for drawings, one of my psychotic form(many more will come...hopefully) I'm xXDani-MekashiXx :D Anyway, let's get on with the story ^w^**_

**Chapter One**

The sun had risen out of its slumber, inflicting the world with its powerful light. It was a Wednesday morning, the middle of the week and the middle of the school year. Inside a house, inside a room, a bedroom to be exact, a girl slept soundly in her bed until an alarm played some sort of a Metal song. Two seconds after, she took her iPod which played the alarm and she shut it off. Sitting up and stretching, she yawned softly as she looked out the window, feeling excited.

"Another day at school, yay I get to see my baby!" She stood up from the warm bed and started to strip out of her pjs. Starting with her shorts, she pulled them down and threw them onto the bed, she also threw off her tank that also ended up on the bed. She went to her closet and searched through her clothes to find what to wear. She spotted her favorite shirt which was a shirt with the image of a zombie and bats on it, saying 'The Black Dahlia Murder'. She grabbed that then she grabbed a pair of black, skinny jeans. She also grabbed a black sports bra as well. The bra was put on first followed by the shirt. She slid on her jeans and zipped them up, then taking a pair of black socks, she put them on along with a pair of skater shoes.

"Ready for the day!" She exclaimed as she walked straight into the kitchen, pulling out two oreos and a can of Coca-Cola. She lifted the tab on top of the can then snapped it open and took a long sip before placing the Oreos in her mouth. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door, shutting and locking it behind her. She headed toward the bus stop where a dirty-blond haired boy stood.

"Skyler!" She called out to him. He turned to her and a smile formed on his face.

"Hai babyyyy! What's up?" He said sweetly, glancing over at his beautiful girlfriend. She stood silent for a minute, thinking of what to say. She didn't really do anything, she just relaxed at home and hung out on her laptop.

"Eh not much, you?" She asked back, Skyler walked over to her and pulled her in for an embrace, she blushed as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Just thinking about my baby." He pressed his lips against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back deeply. A horn honked at them, telling them that the bus was on its way. They broke the kiss and got onto the bus, of course finding an empty seat and sitting together. Later as they got to school, they got off the bus, and went to the cafeteria before first period had begun. They were talking to their friends and laughing, until the bell had rung to go to lockers. Skyler had held her hand, on their way to her locker.

"Shouldn't you go to your locker baby?" She looked at him as her brown eyes had sparkled. He looked at her and blushed deep red.

"I can go after I bring you to class" He smiled. Karen loved how sweet he was so she pecked his soft cheek and he did the same to her. From then on, the rest of the day went by quite fast. Getting ready to leave school, she walked to the bus after visiting her locker. Skyler walked along side her which made her feel safe and that was a good thing. Once they got their seat, the bus drove off. Karen looked out the window with Skyler's arm wrapped around her, a voice soon entered her head.

"There's gonna be a bloodbath..." Karen ignored the voice, thinking her mind was playing jokes on her.

"A bloodbath will happen soon...I will be in control and I'll destroy those who have harmed me...maybe some more...think of it, bathing in blood will be a pleasurable experience" Karen worried more, wondering why these thoughts were in her head.

"Intestines hanging on the ceiling fan, skin patched up on the wall, the screams of those who hurt you echoing inside the basement..." That image popped up in her head which caused her to jump then shake her head.

"Are you okay baby?" Skyler asked, concerned for the being of his one true love.

"Yeah, something just came in my head. No big deal" she replied as she glanced back out the window. A half-hour later, the bus had arrived. Skyler and Karen both got out, walking toward their homes.

"Baby, wanna hang after school tomorrow?" Skyler asked the brunette. She gazed at him and she sighed softly.

"Sure babe, I got stuff to do today anyway"

"Yeah same here, so I'll talk to you tomorrow k?" He had asked.

"Yeah, talk to you tomorrow" Karen smiled as she kissed his lips then went into her home. She dropped off her bag on the couch then went into the kitchen to make herself dinner. She took a piece of bread and placed it on the counter, she then pulled out a container of Limburger cheese which she had also placed it on the counter. She grabbed a knife from the cabinet, right before she took a dab of the cheese, an image popped in her mind of the knife covered with blood along with blood stains on the walls and floor of the kitchen. Her pupils grew smaller, becoming more evil and twisted looking. Her skin became a bit pale as she grinned psychotically but right then she shook her head, going back to her original state.

"What the fuck just happened?" She questioned herself.

"That was seriously weird..." She finished creating her sandwich then went off into the living room to watch some good old tv. She was watching her favorite show, a show which was about a bluejay and raccoon. Later that evening, she fell asleep on the couch as a sort of ringing sound played which had woke her up. She looked over and saw that Skyler was calling her on Facetime.


End file.
